The Best of Your Abilities
by Auriela Stonebrooke
Summary: Oneshot Parental!RoyEd. Ed and Al return from a mission in the west that turned up nothing. Exhausted from chasing ghosts of the philosophers stone, Ed thinks it can't get any worse but he's wrong he's really really wrong.


**The Best Of Your Abilities**

* * *

The Fullmetal Alchemist dragged his feet along the wet sidewalk arms hanging loosely at his side, an expected feeling of disappointment rested in his gut. He and Al had just returned from what was supposed to be a promising lead to the philosopher's stone, but just like Leore and so many others it had taken them on a wild goose chase only to end up exactly where they started - trudging back towards central command with slightly less optimistic attitudes than when they left. It didn't help that the air was stuffy and humid, the calm that resided before a thunderstorm. It made Ed's ports hurt Ed twisted his right arm in an attempt to sooth the muscles.

"Uh, I hate it when it rains my automail ports hurt"

Al, in an attempt to lighten the mood that seemed to linger over his brother like the bad weather said "It might not rain brother, it might just stay cloudy."

Ed scoffed sarcastically "hah yeah and I might sprout an extra head, It's gonna rain Al. So let's get back to central command quick, I don't wanna have to be around Colonel Bastard any more than I have to be, and that means giving him his damn report and getting out."

Al mentally frowned his brother seemed a bit more annoyed than usual that this lead hadn't panned out how he thought it would "Brother?..."

"What Al?" despite Ed's mood he was never one to deny his little brother a conversation.

"Everything is going to work out, you'll see. I know you get down when a lead doesn't come to anything, but if we keep looking and trying…everything will work out" Al tried to put gusto into his words, but they were both so mentally exhausted from chasing down leads that went nowhere. Al just sounded tired. It felt like these past couple of months had been non-stop for both Ed and Al. Mustang had sent them on missions that he thought would tie in with the philosopher's stone, missions that would prove useful to the brothers, but had all turned sour.

Regardless of how tired Al may have sounded it seemed to shift Ed's sour expression he turned to Al and smiled "Yeah your right Al, you're always right" Ed stretched and seems to get some of his energy back "As long as we try and don't give up we'll find a way to return to our original bodies. Now come on let's go improve Colonel Bastards day" Ed grinned a shit eating grin and his face took on a mischievous look.

* * *

To say that Colonel Roy Mustang was having a good day would be an understatement; he was having a great day - for once. All the paperwork on his desk had been reduced to a couple of expenses forms that needed to be signed off for his team, he had a sexy hot date tonight with that stunning girl who worked in the book shop and his Lieutenant hadn't threatened to shoot him once. The only blotch on his otherwise clear schedule was that Fullmetal was coming in (or was supposed to come in) today to hand in his report regarding his mission in the west. There had been a bout of alchemic attacks on national banks and the alchemy used was far beyond that of even the most skilled alchemist naturally Roy sent the Elrics out there thinking that it could be a lead for the stone and in turn maybe lead to them getting their bodies back.

Just as Roy finished signing the final expenses form he heard his office door being flung open. Fullmetal made his entrance in his usual whirlwind style plonking down on his sofa, no salute, no 'Sir', no nothing but to be fair Roy was in too good of a mood to actually care today.

"How did the mission go in West City Fullmetal? Any luck with leads to the stone?" Roy asked seriously knowing it was a sensitive subject with the boys

Ed regarded the Colonel in silence for a moment wondering if he was genuinely interested or just feigning politeness. He seemed genuine enough "Nah it turned out to be just like Leore, a 3rd rate alchemist who got a boost from a badly crafted red stone which burned out real quick." Ed grinned and stood up approaching the Colonel with a cock sureness he only reserved for him "Here's your report Colonel" Ed smirked knowing he would get a rise from him because of how badly written it was.

The Colonels day went from great to alright in under 2 seconds "Fullmetal what are these stains and why is the paper sticky?" Roy raised an inquiring eyebrow. Al who was in the corner suddenly spoke up. "Brother I told you not to eat jam doughnuts while writing the report" his voice reprimanded his elder brother

"Aw hell Al it's not like it's an important report I'm sure the Colonel spills coffee on his paperwork _accidentally _all the time"

Roy's mood was beginning to go south "May I remind you Fullmetal that while, granted, you were looking for leads you were also on official military business in West City and that a report is both necessary and important to the military's archive." Ed made a disgruntled face and as he was about to speak Roy got there before him his tone firm and professional "We all have aspects of our jobs we don't like Fullmetal but part of life is sucking it up and getting on with the job to the best of your abilities whether you like it or not." He reached into his right hand drawer and pulled out another report form "I want this re-written to the best of your abilities Fullmetal, and when I say that I mean I expect it to be a detailed account of what happened in legible handwriting."

Ed frowned annoyed at his superiors overly professional attitude - where was the banter? Sure he and Mustang weren't exactly best pals but they weren't enemies either, more like rivals. Ed decided to try one more time to get a rise "What if I don't huh? What if I turn in a 250 word report drawn in crayon complete with illustrations?"

Roy leaned back in his chair and smirked like the Cheshire cat 'Finally' Ed thought "Well if you're going to behave like child I might as well treat you like one" he scoffed "you're definitely the right height Fullmetal."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SHORT!"

"That's right Colonel Mustang I don't see what Fullmetal's height has to do with his position as a state alchemist."

Roy and the rest of his team suddenly stood to attention and saluted "Fuhrer Bradley Sir." Ed spun on his heels and attempted a lazy salute.

"At ease. Colonel, Fullmetal, Glad I caught you both, Alphonse if you would be so kind as to give me some time with your brother and the Colonel privately"

Alphonse shot up and stuttered at being addressed directly by the Fuhrer himself "Y-yes Sir I'll wait outside."

"Thank you Alphonse, Colonel Mustang if we could use your office." he gestured out his arm for Ed and Mustang to go first. They obediently went into Mustang's private office away from the rest of his team

Ed and Mustang stood patiently in the office while the Fuhrer casually took in the surroundings and noticed the pile of finished paperwork on the desk

"Glad to see your keeping things running smoothly Colonel, it makes all the difference when you have a leader who's example you can follow. 'Do as I say not as I do' only works so far don't you agree Mustang?"

Roy - not quite understanding why they had both been called to the Fuhrers attention or his cryptic way of speaking – merely responded with a firm "Yes sir."

"Anyhow Flame, Fullmetal as state alchemists it is your duty to serve the state in times of national crisis…well we have a crisis."

Roy did not like the sound of where this was going. This speech sounded all too familiar and he hadn't been addressed formally by his superiors as 'The Flame Alchemist' since Ishvall.

Edward noticed a frown appear on Mustang's face his pallor visibly paler than that of 5 minutes ago when they were joking in the main office. What was going on? Mustang was usually the poster boy for stoic and the Fuhrer seemed more cryptic than normal. What crisis? As far as he was aware there had been no problems across Amestris that required state alchemists to de-Ed was stopped dead in his thoughts as the penny dropped. Ed's facial expression then matched Mustangs almost perfectly. The Fuhrer turned his back to both alchemists as he spoke.

"The city of Leore in the east had a civil uprising against their religious leader, this was all well and good until the rebel factions started to attack the military personal who were overseeing the transfer of power. They claimed that the military itself was responsible for causing this strife. The death toll among MP's in becoming too high." Roy closed his eyes and grimaced, his gut wrenched and he felt sick. "Which is why I've called for all state alchemists to be sent into Leore to 'take care' of the problem" at this the Fuhrer turned back around to look at both of his dogs. Fullmetal looked like the world had ended. Ed was looking at his feet his fists clenched and shaking at his sides. He had to say something he wasn't just going to obey he had to

"Fuhrer Bradley Sir we may be human weapons but-

"We as state alchemists will do our duty to Amestris, Sir" Mustang Saluted and looked at the Fuhrer his stoic mask back firmly in place.

"Good to hear Colonel. Oh and as a celebrated Ishval veteran I take it you'll keep our young state alchemist in check, who knows under your guidance he might turn into the 'Hero of Leore'." Bradley turned to walk out of the office "I'll have my admin send down details of your posts." He opened the door walked out and shut it behind him.

Ed stood there in disbelief; he knew he was a dog of the military but in his naivety he had never actually expected to do any actual killing. To him the military had always just been a means to an end a way to access research materials on the philosophers stone until his body was restored, then he'd quit. Fighting he could do, Ed could fight until every bone in his body was sore and tired and his automail battered, but he couldn't kill anyone, he just couldn't take a human life. The thought that he would end someone's life, someone that might be a mother, father, son, daughter, sister…a brother it made him feel sick. He was also scared though he would never tell the Colonel that. He was scared that if he died no one would be there to get Al's body back. He would be all alone with no one, Al would just be a suit of armour with a soul inside, he wouldn't be a younger brother anymore because his older brother would be dead.

Roy knew in his gut that Leore would be nowhere near as bad as Ishval had been. However that didn't stop fear creeping into his stomach along with a sickening worry. He wasn't worried for his own soul, no. His soul has been coated in the ashes of charred remains and burned corpses for years now; there was no redemption available for the atrocities he had committed in Ishval. He was frightened for Fullmetal the look on his face was fear though Roy wasn't about to let on that he knew he was scared. When you went to fight the enemy you weren't scared, no one was scared, at least not on the surface. He wasn't about to tell Ed how he had seen boys his age scream for their mothers and soil themselves because they wanted to go home. He wasn't going to tell for two reasons. One, he knew Fullmetal felt too guilty at what he and Al had tried to do to ever scream for his mother. Two, Fullmetal was not a child, physically he was still maturing but he had seen more horror in his first 12 years than most hardened vets see. In that moment Roy realised that yes this was going to be hard for Ed but it was nothing that he couldn't overcome with help. Mustang promised himself he would help Edward whether he agreed to it or not.

It was ten minutes before either of them spoke they just let what they had just heard sink in

"I should get back Al is waiting for me outside, he probably is wondering what's going on. I should tell him…" Ed started to make his way out of Mustang's office when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder turning him back around.

"Edward" the use of his given name instead of his military title threw Ed off slightly. Mustang's face was hard his eyes haunted as if he had been remembering Ishval "the next few months are going to be tough, really tough, but hear this as your superior officer you report to _me_ you understand - about everything and I'm not just meaning field reports. _You tell me everything_." His tone took a softer than usual timbre. He squeezed Ed's shoulder in reassurance, raised his eyebrows his face looking concerned for a fraction of a second then he nodded "Alright?"

Ed nodded and looked down at his feet for some reason they weren't moving anymore. All form of energy was gone he felt no fire, no motivation, no ambition just the hopelessness of the situation that no matter what he was going to kill somebody. "Yeah, I will Colonel."

"Good man" Mustang turned Ed around hand still on his shoulder and guided him out of the office. Honestly what had started out as a rather good day had declined rapidly. Mustangs hand didn't leave Ed's shoulder until they were walking along the halls of central command and down towards the foyer were Al was waiting. Before letting Ed go Mustang made sure that Fullmetal was not gonna wallow in self-pity over this. "Fullmetal" back to military formalities Ed thought "Remember what I said to you in my office you can only do something to the best of your abilities. Regardless of the consequences or what happens in the future you are still the same person. You're still the same genius child alchemist who looked at me with defiance and fire in his eyes 4 years ago, someone who gave an arm and a leg to save the life of his brother."

Ed didn't really know what to say he had always pinned Mustang as an arrogant ass. He knew that underneath there was some semblance of a good human being, but he never imagined that he would see it first hand and so close to the surface. "Careful Colonel your almost coming across as caring" Ed tried a weak smirk but it was enough to convince Mustang that things would be ok.

"Don't get the wrong impression Fullmetal I just don't want you to lose that fire, because otherwise who would help Alphonse then hmm?" It was statement loaded with hidden messages _'Don't you dare die on me, I do care Fullmetal, Alphonse is not the only one who needs you, I will help you get through this Edward.' _

Some silent understanding passed between them until Ed looked directly at his superior and in a somber tone said "Well at least I won't be alone this time…I'll get that report in asap Colonel"

"Take an extra day Fullmetal I'm sure I can convince The Lieutenant one day without it won't kill me" Mustang turned to head back up to his office and as he walked away all he heard from behind was

"Thanks a lot Colonel!" but this time it wasn't laden with any of the usual sarcasm, teasing or anger. It was a genuine thank you with maybe the smallest hint of affection.

* * *

A/N So my First FMAB fanfic I was going for parental royed. in my mind Roy would never hug Ed, Ed would never cry in front of Roy, and Roy would never be more than a superior because, come on ladies he is too much of a womaniser to ever be the fatherly type. I think he cares for Ed in some way but he can't express it that well and it would be OOC if he was hugging Ed all the time. Plus Ed is not a child he's 15, I dunno about you but at 15 having transmuted your mum (unsuccessfully) losing a leg and an arm, watching your brother vanish, transmuting his soul from his own blood and burning your house down, I think that qualifies as life experience and adulthood isn't a number you're your experiences that make you an adult.

I just hope I did the characters justice and if there is enough call for it I will turn this oneshot into a twoshot the second shot being a chapter about halfway through the Leore uprising and how Ed is dealing with being a human weapon.


End file.
